onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Rapunzel Tremaine
Rapunzel Tremaine, better known as Lady Tremaine, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the first episode of the seventh season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Gabrielle Anwar, and guest star Meegan Warner. She is the original counterpart of Victoria Belfrey. Rapunzel Tremaine is based on the Stepmother from the fairytale, "Cinderella", and on the character of the same name from the Disney film, Cinderella. She is also based on the titular character from the fairytale "Rapunzel", and on the character of the same name from the Disney film Tangled. History On the night of a royal ball, Tremaine kidnaps Cinderella's Fairy Godmother and uses her to show Drizella what it means to have power. Drizella grows excitable when she sees her mother possess the fairy's wand and asks to use it, however, Tremaine warns her to never rely on magic as power since it can be taken from her. Instead, Tremaine asserts that fear is the true power because it lasts forever. She proves this by loftily testing out the wand on the fairy, who turns into a pile of dust. Tremaine then asks her daughter to remind Cinderella to clean up the mess if she returns. During the ball, she looks on from the sidelines as Drizella partakes in a waltz. At some point in the evening, the prince, who is the same one who aided Tremaine with murdering Cinderella's father, rejects Drizella as a potential consort. This causes Tremaine to set her sights on pairing her daughter with the prince's brother Prince Gregor, who likes Drizella. Tremaine, knowing Cinderella intends to kill the prince for murdering her father, believes this will aid in her plans for Drizella. When Cinderella finds herself incapable of finishing the job, Tremaine delivers a fatal stab to the prince before alerting the guards that her stepdaughter has murdered him, however, Cinderella manages to escape with Henry's help. As Henry is surrounded in the forest by the royal guards, Tremaine arrives to question him about Cinderella's whereabouts and agrees to let him go if he hands over her stepdaughter's glass slipper. Henry states he hid it somewhere else before pulling out a bottle and using it to call for help from his family. Despite Tremaine's demand that he be stopped, Henry's summons is already sent out by the time the guards draw their swords on him. Later, Tremaine keeps Henry as a captive in Cinderella's old room, taunting him about how this is the closest he will get to her. She tasks Drizella with forcing Henry into revealing where the glass slipper is hidden and then killing him. Drizella stutters, expressing concern about why that is necessary, although Tremaine snaps at her for questioning her and simply tells her to do it. Later on, Tremaine discovers Henry has the Heart of the Truest Believer and that he would be the perfect candidate to sacrifice for Anastasia's revival. At some time after Cinderella joins the Resistance who are trying to end her stepmother's tyranny, Tremaine moves the coffin housing Anastasia's body into the manor, along with large amounts of magic and weapons from the king's vault as if she is preparing for battle. The Resistance finds out about all of this, and after Cinderella finds out about the coffin, she sneaks off to confront Tremaine about it. Cinderella, realizing Tremaine is not done making her pay for her daughter's death, asks her to get it over with and to not hurt her friends. Tremaine admits she still needs something from her before her revenge goes full circle, and then makes her look into the coffin. Cinderella is surprised to see Anastasia's body is perfectly preserved, which Tremaine explains is necessary until Cinderella gives her Henry's heart to bring back her stepsister. Cinderella refuses, but Tremaine enchants her hand with a heart-ripping ability and warns her to follow orders or everyone in the Resistance will die. Despite this harsh ultimatum, the enchantment on Cinderella is luckily later undone by Regina. With Tremaine unable to get Henry's heart, she sets her sights on sacrificing Drizella's instead once she has belief in her heart. Drizella, who is tired of doing things in the hopes of winning her mother's approval, seeks magic by a broken tower in order to be free of her, however, she ends up learning how to use her own magic under Regina's instruction, causing her heart to be full of belief. Regina catches on to Tremaine's machinations and spies on her as she uses the Fairy Godmother's wand to give herself the power to rip out a heart. Tremaine then practices this new ability on Anastasia's body by extracting her heart before putting it back into her. Realizing her mother intends to take her heart for Anastasia and will never come to love her, Drizella gets help from her Prince Gregor to kill Tremaine. However, as Gregor prepares to end Tremaine, Regina freezes him and tries to talk Drizella out of her plan, but instead, Drizella kills Gregor to darken her own heart. Tremaine reacts with disdain towards Drizella's elation over rendering her heart useless to her, while her daughter vows to cast the Dark Curse and make every aspect of her life a living hell of pain and suffering. }} Magical Abilities Limited Abilities Family ---- Trivia Production Notes= Production Notes *The casting announcement for Rapunzel states that she "will find herself magically trapped in a tower by an evil sorceress. Feisty and full of pluck, she will do whatever it takes to break this spell and make the sorceress who imprisoned her pay for those crimes".http://tvline.com/2017/09/08/once-upon-a-time-season-7-rapunzel-meegan-warner/ *At the San Diego Comic-Con 2017, Gabrielle Anwar described Lady Tremaine as "very unpleasant", stating that she had not "yet found much of her redeeming qualities to her". She added that she is "notoriously outrageous", and thought "she resents just about everything, everybody".https://youtu.be/sPaVScUeNyQ?t=266 |-|Cultural References= Disney *The words that Lady Tremaine says to use the Fairy Godmother's wand, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo", come from the Cinderella film. Appearances See also *Tremaine Manor References nl:Boze Stiefmoeder fr:Madame de Trémaine (Saison 7) Category:Female Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters